Sleepover
by dagnytheartist
Summary: Charlotte throws a sleepover and invites Vendetta, Marion, and Maggie. Vendetta brings the fiends of course.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Invitations

Vendetta walked into class in a grumpy mood. _Ugh, school. Ugh, Monday._ She did not want to be here, especially not if that stupid girl Charlotte was going to be here. As she and Grudge took their seats, she noticed that Charlotte wasn't in her spot. _Good._ She thought. _Maybe today will not be so bad._

"Sorry I'm late!" As if on cue, Charlotte burst in through the door, her hands full of colorful construction paper.

"Ah!" Vendetta balled her fists. So much for that thought.

Charlotte turned to Mr. Milk and told him "I almost forgot to get the invitations ready!" Then she went to her desk and dropped the construction paper -three invitations.

Mr. Milk started to tell the class. "I thought maybe… today we'd read chapter 5 of…of…"

Before Vendetta could interrupt the teacher, Charlotte had already skipped to her desk and was shoving an obnoxiously pink invitation on her table. "I'd like you to come to my sleepover Vendetta!"

"I would never go to a sleepover with you!" Vendetta yelled. "I hate you!"

But Charlotte hadn't paid attention, as she was already approaching Maggie's desk. "Come to my sleepover Maggie!"

Maggie rolled her eyes as Charlotte walked to Marion. "And here's your invitation, Marion! My sleepover will have cookies and chocolate milk and board games and we're watching a movie!"

"Uhh…" Marion took the paper.

 _So, it's not just me._ Vendetta thought. _At least they look like they don't want to go either._ She noticed that Maggie had ignored the paper, while Marion was reading it with a confused and worried expression.

Charlotte sat down at her seat again and listened to Mr. Milk, as he was talking about something. Vendetta looked over the invitation. It had a smiley face on the front, and on the inside it said in large letters "YOU ARE INVITED TO CHARLOTTE'S SLEEPOVER!" and all around it were colorful stickers. "To Vendetta, From Charlotte" it said on the bottom. Vendetta glanced up at Charlotte when she finished reading it. Charlotte gave her a smile. Vendetta gave her a look that she hoped said "reading this made me want to puke."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Charlotte said. "We're also giving each other makeovers!"

"No!" Vendetta yelled. "I would rather give a makeover to a fiend!"

Charlotte gasped. "Oh! Can we do that?! You should bring one of your puppies over and we could give _them_ the makeover! Or Grudge!" Grudge raised an eyebrow. "And we can style each other's hair and eat cheese and-"

"We will not be doing any of that!" Vendetta yelled. But then, she had an idea. "Actually," she switched her tone, "I think I will make a fiend, that will give _you_ a makeover. A very _fun_ makeover indeed."

"Will they give Marion and Maggie makeovers too?"

Marion looked up worriedly at her name being mentioned. "What?"

"Oh yes." Vendetta smiled. "The more the merrier!"

"Yay! Thanks Vendetta!"

"And that is how to do long division." Vendetta turned from Charlotte to Mr. Milk, who had written and solved many confusing equations on the board. Apparently, he had been doing the lesson while Vendetta and Charlotte were talking. Mr. Milk grabbed a pile of packets. "This is your… homework. Just do the first section, we'll go over it tomorrow."

"HUH?!" Vendetta looked horrified. Was the teacher actually giving everybody assignments?! How had she managed to let him get through the lesson?!

Before Mr. Milk got to her desk, he stopped, met the eyes of her giant hamster, and scurried around the desk. He handed out the packets to everyone else, aware that he was being watched by those angry green eyes. Finally, when he only had one packet left, he turned to Vendetta nervously. "If you could just, um-"

"Give me homework and I will give you a bad day with one of my bigger fiends." Vendetta's eyes narrowed. "One that has claws!"

"Oh my, um, never mind!" Mr. Milk put the packet back on his own desk, looking ashamed of himself.

"Isn't it time for recess?" Vendetta asked, but then the bell rang immediately after. "Class dismissed." Mr. Milk said. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yippee, homework!" Charlotte put the packet in her backpack and leaped out of her seat. "Meet you at the slide!" She yelled to Vendetta. Vendetta bared her teeth.

* * *

It was now recess, and the kids were all hanging around outside. They weren't really playing, as they didn't want to run into any fiends.

" _Psst!_ " Marion whispered to Maggie. " _Are you actually going to the sleepover?_ "

"I don't want to." Maggie sighed. "But do we really have a choice?"

"Well," Marion paused.

"Of course not!" Vendetta interrupted, as she intervened. She shoved them each their invitations, the ones that they left in the classroom after they got dismissed to recess. Marion even fell to the ground. "We will all be going to Charlotte's stupid sleepover! I do not care if it makes you miserable! Hehehe…" Vendetta walked away, muttering something about makeovers.

"Well, now I'm terrified to go!" Marion whined when Vendetta was out of earshot. Maggie blinked, saying nothing, but thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Marion was the first at the sleepover. She walked over to the familiar house under the nice blue sky, the only part of town unaffected by darkness. But as nice as this house was, seeing it again made Marion uneasy, remembering the awful weeks she had to stay here while her house got fixed. As she knocked on the door, it occurred to her that now was her last opportunity to turn around and run back home. She had her backpack, her sleeping bag, and her toothbrush; she might even have enough stuff to run away! But she remembered she hadn't packed any food. Oh well. _Here goes nothing._

"Well, hello dearie!" Charlotte's grandmother smiled at the worried girl. "Would you like a lemon cookie?"

"Um, sure." Marion took a cookie and smiled a little. This might not be so bad after all.

Immediately following her was Maggie. She got asked the same question. "Would you like a lemon cookie?" Without looking up from her phone, she took a cookie and walked to the couch, setting her stuff down.

Charlotte ran out of her room excitedly, already wearing her footie pajamas. "Hi Maggie! Hi Marion! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Ye." Maggie responded, still scrolling on her phone.

"Uh… is Vendetta here yet?" Marion said, almost in a whisper.

"Not yet! But she'll be here soon! And she said she's bringing her puppies to help us with make overs! Tee hee!"

At once, the two guests rushed to get to the door. Maggie grabbed the door knob, but when she turned it the door wouldn't budge. "Let us out! Ahhh!" Marion screamed. After a second of fumbling, they finally unlocked the door and swung it open, only to find Vendetta and Grudge standing on the other side. The guests froze in fear, Vendetta sported an evil grin. "Don't worry," she said as she and her hamster let themselves in. "These makeovers will be _very_ quick."

Marion and Maggie were suddenly being held down by Grudge. Vendetta's new fiends approached them; they were all red and tiny and they looked like various makeup tools but with angry little faces. The fiends screamed, the victims screamed, and Vendetta and Charlotte watched with anticipation as the fiends covered them with blush, lipstick, and eyeliner. The fiends were very sloppy, they didn't seem to care where the different materials went, so when the girls stood up they looked like they had stepped out of a battlefield.

Charlotte held up a mirror. "You're both so pretty!" She squealed, and Vendetta burst out laughing.

"Wow…" was all Marion could say. They both looked awful. Still, she didn't care that much about how she looked; she was mostly just relieved the fiends hadn't _killed_ her. She glanced at Maggie, who had gotten over her shock and settled back into her usual melancholic expression.

Vendetta stopped laughing and walked over to her hamster. She whispered something in his ear, to which he nodded and left the house. "He will come back with my second surprise" she announced.

"Red is _so_ your color!" Charlotte said to Maggie. Maggie rolled her eyes.

That was when Marion noticed that all of the make-up fiends were different shades of red. And now they were bouncing around the room, making little growling noises. She watched as Charlotte picked up an angry brush and started applying blush to her cheeks. Weird.

* * *

They were only ten minutes into the sleepover. Maggie sighed. She was in the bathroom, trying to wash the makeup off of her face… and her legs… and her arms…

The makeup remover wasn't working. Right, because _this_ was what she was looking forward to at a sleepover. Swirly red lines all over her skin and clothes. Would this ever wash off?

Maggie hadn't been to a sleepover before, and she never cared about it either way. Her friends were mostly boys, and she enjoyed the time after school to relax and to _not exist in the same space as Vendetta_. But of course, just like in school or in town events, Vendetta wormed her way into her life to ruin everything. The girl was like a parasite, sucking all the joy out of everyone around her. Trying to kill Charlotte was one thing; it was extreme and evil, but Maggie could understand how annoying Charlotte is. But now Vendetta had to drag her and Marion into this nightmare.

An eyeliner fiend bit her leg. She groaned. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
